Things That Should Be Said
by L awesome 18
Summary: The title says it. Please read you won't regret it Austins acts weird on their 8 month aniversery so Ally thinks why and when she comes up with a conclusion and tries to pry it out of Austin she's shocked about the results


**Things that should be said**

Established Relationships

Austins POV

Hey there I'm Austin Monica Moon I'm 17 years old ,I go to Marino High,I'm an overnight internet sensation thanks to my best friends, Team Austin consist of my best friends Dez Wade, Trish De La Rosa and Ally Dawson, Ally Dawson she's my beautiful brunette best friend and _**Girlfriend**_ yip you heard me right she's my girlfriend of 7 Months and 29 Days, pffft who's counting

I am, I'm totally counting

Right as I was saying I finally grew a pair and asked her out when she said yes I was over the fricking Moon, no pun intended, and so we have been dating happily for 7 months almost 8 tomorrow is our eight month anniversary and I'm taking Ally out to dinner and we gonna go to my house to have ice cream ,watch a movie and cuddle in my room

For the past few weeks I have been feeling something it was stronger than 'like' of course I knew what it was it was Love and I kept trying to deny it because I thought it was too early. I went to my mom for advice as soon as I asked her for advice she lit up like a Christmas tree and she told me it's never too early for love and that's when I accepted it and realized that I was in love with my best friend who is also my girlfriend which is Ally Dawson

I'm in Love with Ally Marie Dawson

When I realized that I started acting strange around Ally. I was agitated when I was around her because I wanted to know if she also loves me back and I know she noticed my strange behavior but never said anything about it and I was grateful for that

I looked at my phone and saw it read 22:17 (10:17 pm) so I switched my light off sent Ally a good night text and went to sleep

Ally's POV (the next day)

Hi I'm Ally Marie Dawson I'm 17 , I go to Marino High , I'm a songwriter for an overnight internet sensation which is my best friend and is also my boyfriend of 7 months and 29 days, pffft who's counting? I am, I totally am

My best friends are Trish De La Rosa, Dez Wade and Austin Moon did I mention he's my boyfriend

Anyway today is my 8 month anniversary and Austin is taking me to dinner and we gonna go to his house after and eat ice cream and watch a movie and cuddle in his bed

For the past few months I started to fall in love with Austin and only last month I realized I was in love with Austin Monica Moon

I really wanted to know if he loved me back but I didn't act weird about it because I'll just wait when he says it first but for the past couple of days Austin has been acting weird and I started to think he doesn't like me anymore and if he breaks up with me I'm gonna die because Austin is my life and I can't live without him I still wonder how I managed my childhood with out him

It's 6:00 pm and I started to get ready I decided on a Yellow skirt that stops above my knees black pantyhose and a white shirt tucked in my skirt and and black wedges with a cute white bow on the side with yellow stripes on the bow, I put on this light yellow type of blazer and I put a yellow band in my hair

I put my gold heart necklace on that says 'Austin' on it and on the other side it says 'There's no way I can make it without you' Austin gave it to me on our 6 month anniversary and i put my hair down and curled it to perfection I put on light make up I put mascara, eyeliner and did the cat eye flick and put my matt red/pink lipstick on that suits my pale skin

Just as put my phone in my skirt pocket the door bell rang

I opened it to see Austin standing in a red dress shirt ,black ripped jeans , red high tops and a black leather jacket that I love so much, it makes me go wild when he's in a leather jacket of course I'm not gonna tell him that

he leads me to his car ,the drive to the restaurant was quite and awkward normally it's comfortable

At the restaurant he looked kind of edgy and the ride to his house was awkward once again as we entered his room I finally had enough but I can't just ask him 'do you not like me anymore ' because he would freak out so I have to pry it out off him

He sat down on the bed and I was standing in front of him

"Austin do you think I'm pretty?" I ask he looks at me shocked then he looks down and nods his head "no" then looks at me I'm shocked I can't believe him so I ask another question

"Are you happy with me?" I ask not really wanting to know the answer

"No" he says

Tears start to form in my eyes

"If I walked away would you cry?" I ask as a tear rolls down my cheek

"No" he says

Another tear goes down

"Do you even like me?!" I ask as more tears roll down

"No" he says

I heard enough and I turn around taking two steps forward to leave

But he grabs my hand and turns me around I'm about to tell him to leave me alone but he speaks before me

"I don't think your pretty I think your beautiful " he says I was not expecting that

"Im Not happy with you I'm over the freaking Moon even higher happy with you" i give a small smile to him and he smiles back

"If you walked away I wouldn't cry I would die" I blush and melt inside

He puts his hands on my cheeks and wipes the tears away

"I don't like you becaus love you" I'm now grinning like a Cheshire Cat (that's the cat from Alice in wonderland)

I look at him in the eyes he also has tears and I can see that he means what he says

"Austin I love you too I just thought that since you been acting strange lately yo-" I was cut off when Austin put his lips on mine the kiss was sweet and passionate and you could feel the love after we broke away

I looked down and tears started rolling down of how sweet Austin is

Then He put a finger under my chin so i could look at him

He smiled then he wrapped me in a huge hug he's face barried deep in my hair

He whispered "Please don't leave me Ally I love you so much" I smiled

"I won't " I said "I never will"

Austins POV

And she never did

No matter what happened when fought and argued (which wasn't much) she never did leave me

Now we are happily married with 3 Children and one along the way

2 boys Aaron and Alex 1 girl Anna hopefully the one on the way is a girl

Aaron is 7 years old

Alex is 5 years old

And Anna is 3 years old

And our little one on the ways is 7 months

When Ally and I turned 18 we decided to get married I know we were too young but it's what we wanted our parents were happy with it

our moms where so excited

We had Aaron when we were 19 now we're 26 years old

I am still a famous singer now international Rockstar

Ally got over her stage fright at 18 and got signed to Ramone Records she is an international Popstar and she still writes songs for me though and they are awesome

I smiled at Ally who was in here for her doctors appointment to see if it's a boy or a girl

She smiles back and grabs and interlaced our fingers "What are you thinking about?" She asks

I grin "just how far we have come along together " she smiles then grabs her gold heart necklace that I gave to her on our sixth month anniversary I can't believe she still haves it well I'm not surprised she wore it everyday and never took it off

She shows me the necklace and turns it around so 'Austin' is not showing and the 'There's no way I can make it without you' showing. I smile and kiss her gently on her lips "there's no way I can make it without you" I mumble against her lips, she smiles and I pull away when the doctor comes in

"Alright Mr and Mrs Moon" I smiled when she said "Mrs Moon" 8 years of being married and I still never get tired of calling her that and her being addressed as my wife

"Good news your baby is healthy " Ally and I smile at each other "But" she stops and we suddenly get worried then she smiles and I feel relieved

"I should say your 'Babies' are healthy " Ally and I look at each other both of us shocked and then we start grinning "Were having twins" Ally says and hugs me

We look back at the doctor

"And there genders?" Ally asks excitedly

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Moon your having a girl and boy" she smiles

The doctor leaves the room

And Ally and I kiss each other madly and hug each other tightly

At home the kids are in there bed ,sleeping ,Ally and Austin are cuddling in their bed

"I love you Ally thank you for giving me a family" I say really meaning it

"I love you too and thank you for giving me a family " she says

We kiss lovingly and I switch off The light and hold Ally and she falls Asleep

And I'm thinking

And I'm so Grateful she didn't leave

So thats that please drop a review let me know what you think


End file.
